Princess Kitty
by LLL-LevitzRules
Summary: Kiotr. Post Giant Size Astonishing X-Men. What it might be like if Piotr told Kitty a story involving Pirate Kitty and her faithful sidekick, Colossus.


"&^$$%&&^%%#!!"

"The words are Logan's but the voice is not. Katya, what is wrong?"

"I am angry. It's either that or feel sorry for myself. I'm weak, bald, and I can't stay awake for very long. I can't even do much more than move my big toe. So how are you?" Kitty Pryde felt very grumpy as she replied to Poitr Rasputin. She was back in a wheel chair after another session of physical therapy. She had recently been retrieved by what she called "the giant space bullet." After months in space, her muscles had atrophied and she was as weak as, well, a newborn kitten. The effort to release her from the bullet had required her to leave part of herself behind to keep the bullet intangible. In fact, it was Inhuman and Fantastic intervention that helped to free her. Mr. Fantastic calculated the exact timber and syllable from Blackbolt that could separate Kitty if she made herself tangible. It was Medusa's suggestion to leave part of Kitty – her hair -- to keep the bullet intangible. Kitty did not mind being shorn. She was just indulging herself and feeling very blah, especially after a therapy session that did not feel very productive.

Since Kitty's return, Kitty and Piotr had returned to one of Logan' cabins near the former site of Xavier's institute. Stevie Hunter was nearby, and was more than glad to help with Kitty's physical therapy. Using good new-fashioned telemedicine, they were able to keep in touch with Hank McCoy at the revamped Asteroid M. While Kitty missed her extended family, she was glad to recuperate away from the disaster-of-the-week of X-Man life while she felt so frigging tired and useless.

As if sensing his companion's thoughts, Piotr said, "Stop beating yourself up Katya. In reply to your question, I am well. Come with me, Ekaterina. It's a beautiful day out. If you are good, I will tell you a story." Piotr opened the door for Kitty, and gallantly ushered her to a familiar path by the lake as he carried a basket.

They were headed to a point on the lake where they had begun to reconnect after Pete's rescue from Breakworld. He was very glad that his Katya's chair was self-powered. Having to be pushed about right now in a wheelchair would certainly get on Kitty's last nerve. Peter tried to keep his voice cheerful, but his heart was full. Each time he looked at his beautiful Kitty, he felt a lump in his throat.

Not quite out of her grim mood, Kitty sighed "I'm the only one I can beat up right now, if only mentally. Would you deny me this small success?" she added, almost impishly. In response, Peter just stroked her neck as he walked beside her. Peter was a not a religious man, but he was grateful for the miracle of his returned Katya. She had been returned barely a month and he was reluctant to leave her side. Unlike prior times when they had come together briefly, this re-reunion had come with mutual affection. That is, except when Kitty grew tired of feeling like a burden. Last week, she told him if he did not go out with the guys, she would not talk to him for a week. The joke was on Logan and Kurt. All Poitr could talk about was his joy at the return of his Katya. They could not even get into a proper bar fight, so the heroes had resorted to beating up cars at a junk yard.

When they arrived at "their spot," Peter laid out the blanket and gently helped Kitty to the ground. He sat against the tree and settled her against him. "Have I been good enough for the story?" Kitty asked him.

"Do you promise to stop being so hard on yourself for at least one hour, Katya?" Peter smiled.

"Okay – you win for now. I just need to rest up to resume picking" Kitty smiled back, as she let herself relax against Peter. Right now, he felt so good and warm. He was solid in a good way. Even his metallic form felt comforting and compatible, unlike the metal of the giant bullet.

"Before the story, please tell me about your day, любимая (Beloved)."

"Well, even when I phase, I feel tired. It seems that my health in my phasing state is tied to my solid physical strength, and vice versa. Tomorrow Stevie wants to try pool-based therapy. I am almost looking forward to it. At least my hair won't get into my eyes when I get wet," Kitty added.

"Will you let me accompany you tomorrow? I hate sending you off in the car with a stranger," Peter admitted.

"Peter, you already have Kitty-sitting duty 20 hours per day. Isn't that enough for you?" Kitty teased. "Besides, I need to do a few things on my own, or as much on my own I can get with a driver who has been fully vetted by half of the super-hero community in North America. Now what about my story? "

"20 hours a day is not enough for me, Katya. Let me see….."

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess. The princess had been a pirate in her childhood, but as she grew up, the kingdom needed her wisdom and humor. Kitty agreed to be a princess, and resumed her education in a strange, far away land called Chicago.

"The time came when the princess finished her education and returned to the castle to help teach the young in her kingdom. She worked with the Witch of the White, the Fiend with No Name, her dragon-friend Lockheed, the Big Blue Bouncing Beastie, and not-so-noble Prince Cyclops. " Kitty snorting with laughter at the last character's name.

Peter continued, "Princess Kitty was very caring and brave, as well as beautiful. Her generosity and intelligence were legendary, and her students loved her. One day the princess went on a rescue mission. She found someone she had thought gone forever – her faithful sidekick Colossus, from her pirate days. Though it was very painful for the brave princess, she rescued her friend from the evil Breakies. To Colossus, Princess Kitty was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Princess Kitty and her companions returned to the castle. Colossus felt very strange at first. While he was older than the princess, he often acted younger and more foolish. He did something brave once, but then had had to lose his friends and freedom to realize the gifts in his former life. While Colossus was imprisoned by the Breakies, he realized that he was still in love with his friend Kitty, and always had been.

"Princess Kitty gave Colossus not only his freedom, but more importantly, her friendship. She forgave him for things he did, and eventually shared her heart with him. She did not know it, but Princess Kitty was the most beautiful woman in the world. It was not her hair, though it was like fine spun silk, nor her eyes, which were a liquored brown richer than chocolate, nor her smile, which was both innocent and knowing, nor even her form, which was lithe and fit. She was the most beautiful woman in the world because of her generous spirit, fiery intelligence, humor, compassion, and hope she instilled in others. "

At this, Kitty's eyes widened. She remembered a time when Peter said he had was poor with words, and the only poetry she heard was him describing another woman – right when he was breaking up with her. Her stomach did a little back flip in hearing herself described in such a loving way.

Poitr smiled at Kitty's expression and kissed the top of Kitty's head before continuing. "For a little while, Colossus was very happy to be back with Princess Kitty. She even told him that being with him made her happy, too. However, he could not keep her to himself. All too soon, Princess Kitty fought the evil Breakies again, and this time she saved not only her Kingdom, but also the whole Earth and then some. However, saving the whole earth and then some came at a price.

"Everyone thought that Princess Kitty was gone forever, but Colossus was faithful. He promised to love his Princess forever. He would do anything he could to rescue her, if possible.

"One day a King and Queen from the Moon, and the Brilliant Sir Reed, found Princess Kitty and returned her to the Earth. For the Earth and then some to remain saved, Princess Kitty had to leave part of herself behind. Her family of companions was overjoyed at her return. Kitty learned that kingdom moved to another castle. Her companions begged her to journey with them, but Princess Kitty, who was now more beautiful than ever, generously decided to remain near her former castle with her faithful Colossus. Almost nothing made him happier than to stand beside her, crowd her a little bit, and help her in any way he could."

Kitty, who was grinning in spite of herself, could not help but to ask "almost nothing? What would it take to make faithful Colossus happier?"

"When the time is right, he hopes she will let him know (because he is not as smart as she is), Colossus would like the chance to show his faith forever to his beautiful Princess Kitty. He would like to offer himself and become her Knight, or Squire, or whatever she will settle for "Piotr replied.

Kitty said quietly "And what if Princess Kitty is never able to regain her strength, stay awake for more than a few hours at a time, or have children? What if Princess Kitty wants to become a student again, or even a pirate? What if Princess Kitty really is not a Princess?"

"Kitty will always be a beautiful princess, even if she is a sleeping beauty for most of the time or even a grumpy pirate or inky student. As long as she accepts his love and chooses him, faithful Colossus will be happy," Piotr said hopefully.

"What does this acceptance entail?" Kitty asked quietly.

"A kiss, a promise, and if she chooses, a ring."

" She is not so keen on a diamond or a stone that might get snagged easily, but in time, after she can walk more than three feet, she might like a plain band," Kitty replied, "but she is still not quite sure she is Princess material."

"May faithful Colossus count himself betrothed to Princess Kitty?" Piotr asked as he pulled back to look into Kitty's eyes.

"Yes…" Kitty, before tilting her head for his gentle brush of lips, "but how does the story end?" Instead of continuing right away, Peter gathered Kitty into his arms and spun her around in celebration, until Kitty calmed him down with a "Woah, Big Guy. I'm getting a little dizzy here."

With a rueful grin, Peter settled them both back on the blanket on the ground. "With her faithful Colossus at her side, Princess Kitty felt better every day. One day there was a wonderful wedding ceremony performed by a jubilant Bamf. Princess Kitty and Sir Colossus would have many adventures. They lived happily ever after, until they died at advanced ages, of natural causes."

The end… for now.


End file.
